


Fast Car

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent wishes Claudia were different.  Or maybe he just wishes he could take her someplace else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this ficlet was inspired in a vague way by the song “Fast Car” by Tracy Chapman. Which is probably very inappropriate for Silent Hill, but there you have it.
> 
> (The tags here on AO3 gave me "Smith" as Vincent's last name. That's the first time I've ever heard of him having a last name but I went with it.)

In the library, Vincent was beginning to fall asleep over his book. He could hear Claudia in the next room, lecturing one of the younger ones about the birth of the god. How long had it been since he heard her say anything else, do anything else? Perhaps she had never been precisely down-to-earth but couldn’t he remember her laughing at least, giving him a smile that didn’t come from religious rapture? But now all she had was the promise of the god, and it made Vincent sad.

It should have made him happy; he was a priest of the god himself. But he didn’t want to provide Claudia with theology. He wanted to provide her with life. Vincent smiled a little now, thinking about it: What if Claudia would permit herself an ordinary dress in a bright color, one that showed her rather lovely shape? Though she would be furious if she knew he even thought of that. She could get her hair cut, put on make-up, perhaps even shoes… wouldn’t she enjoy that? And she would be so beautiful.

_She’s beautiful now._

_Shut up._

They could pretend they were ordinary people, go somewhere that wasn’t Silent Hill, wasn’t even Ashfield. Somewhere with no god, or just another dead one that could be safely ignored. Vincent wasn’t asking for a little house with a white picket fence, just a decent place that wasn’t filled with blood and rusty metal and haunted by the dead. And there Claudia would smile at him personally and not only at the god and the memory of her dear Alessa.

He closed the book. This was ridiculous. Claudia was who she was and there was no hope of breaking her out of here, especially not after what Mother Dahlia had said and done to her.

_And what Leonard did to her._

_No, don’t go there, Vincent, it hurts even you._

He crossed his arms on the table and put his head down again. It was a silly daydream but he still wished he could really do it: Take a car, get Claudia still in that ridiculous dress and put her in the passenger seat, and just drive. They would leave behind his books and papers and Leonard and Dahlia and Alessa and all of it. He wouldn’t stop until he had to; until he hit an ocean or a mountain and found a place where Silent Hill meant nothing to anyone. And there they would stop, and maybe find some kind of peace.


End file.
